lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
James Ashbury
James Ashbury is the son of Norburt, and Selia Asbury making him the Patriarch of House Ashbury, and in this he has relagated himself due to his old age, and lack of siblings to being the one that keeps the Ashbury name from disapearing into the paths of history. James Ashbury would marry Elivia Ashbury when he was younger, and their marriage was and continues to be one of true love which has guided him throughout his life. With Elivia he has three children in the Jordan, Norburt, and Kollian Ashbury of which his son Jordan is the heir to House Ashbury and was knighted following his role in the Second Battle of Tree Hill, while his son Norburt left House Ashbury at age sixteen and is now a bandit in the south where he harasses trading routes, and his daughter Kollian is a beautiful young women married to Vander Jordan of House Jordan. James Ashbury was born in Tree Hill, and his early life was filled with great happiness as he loved his family very much and they loved him. He would become embroiled in a long term conflict with Mace Tyrell II. of whom would eventually pressure for his eviction from Tree Hill, and because of his power eventually James left Tree Hill for Hillsbrad. He would come to meet Elivia soon after his arrival in Hillsbrad and the two would quickly marry after she discovered she was preganant with their first child. With Elivia he fell in love with everything about Hillsbrad, and he would create an alliance with House Greymane over House Crowley because he thought they were more honorable. It was this love that allowed House Greymane to become trusting enough to bring him into the position when many thought that they would have chosen someone from the House Greymane loyalist House Jordan. History Early History James Ashbury was born in Tree Hill, and his early life was filled with great happiness as he loved his family very much and they loved him. He would become embroiled in a long term conflict with Mace Tyrell II. of whom would eventually pressure for his eviction from Tree Hill, and because of his power eventually James left Tree Hill for Hillsbrad. He would come to meet Elivia soon after his arrival in Hillsbrad and the two would quickly marry after she discovered she was preganant with their first child. With Elivia he fell in love with everything about Hillsbrad, and he would create an alliance with House Greymane over House Crowley because he thought they were more honorable. Destruction of the Ashbury Family The Ashbury families location in Tree Hill meant that they were at the time a banner house of House Tyrell, and in this way they were extremely loyal to House Tyrell and their goals. This wasn't the case for James Ashbury who had a problem with the leadership of House Tyrell and because of this he was sent to live in Hillsbrad west of Tree Hill. Ironically this saved his life, as the rest of his family would meet a tragic end during the events of the Fall of Tree Hill. Fall of Tree Hill Main Article : First Battle of Tree Hill As James was in Hillsbrad at the time of the Fall of Tree Hill he was not present for the destruction that was leveled against the city, and his family. It was a week before Hillsbrad had learned of the cities destruction and when news did finally reach them James led his followers to Forks where he hoped to meet with what must be the massive army of Lucerne coming to relieve the city. When he and his men arrived in Forks they were quick to discover that Lucerne and the King were not sending reinforcements and in fact were ordering that all troops be returned to their homes as Tree Hill was a lost city now. Second Battle of Tree Hill Main Article : Second battle of Tree Hill Fort Hillsbrad Main Article : Hillsbrad Keep Relationships Category:Vandal Category:Thane of Hillsbrad